Second Chance
by luver.123
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara get a second chance in their life in a parallel world. Better summary inside. My grammer is not always correct. Please review. REVISED AS NEW WORLD!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Naruto expect the only one I made: Natsume

**Summary**: Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara start their lives over again in a different dimension to survive the waste land that was once their home. Awakened, Naruto finds out that he does not have a family but not in the way you would think.

**Warning**: parents are alive, twin sister

"Talking"

Everything else

(Translations or A/Ns)

'Thinking'

* * *

"There's nothing left." A 20 year old said. He was tall, around 5'11". He had blond spiky hair that just touched his shoulders, two side bangs had framed his face with bang that covered his entire forehead stopping midway at his eyebrows. He had whisker like scars that marred his cheeks. Sapphire eyes had showed a mixture of regret, pain, and saddens.

"You shouldn't worry about that, in few hundred years this place will be okay. But if we don't eat, we'll dead in a few days, Naruto." Said a deep voice of a 22. He stood at the height of 6' 2". He had short blood red hair that sticked up in many directions. His skin was fair with a kanta for love on his upper right part of his forehead. Although his face remained as emotionless as stone his teal eyes were laced slightly with regret.

"But I failed them, Gaara. Sakura's sacrifice- everyone's sacrifice was meaningless and-"

"It wasn't your fault Naruto. It was all of us. Their was nothing we would do but avenge them all." A 21 year old said. He has black hair sticking in the back of his head with side bangs reaching just beyond his chin. His eyes were like coal, and his pale skin didn't help. He was three inches taller then Naruto. He walk over to him putting one hand on his shoulders.

"Yes it was, Sasuke. If I had been quicker then they would still be alive."

"Naruto you can't keep blam-" Sasuke stopped as, all three of them were sensing a sudden release of a large amount of chakara far away.

"We should hurry and check it out. No telling what it could be." Gaara pointed out and then promptly left towards the source.

A few hours later

They had arrived at some kind of temple, they guessed. A large Japanese archway was 20 ft with two more attached to the side of it was about 15 ft. You were able to see all the different kinds of plants surrounding the area. The pathway had 18 statues- two each of all nine Bjuui facing each other leading towards a single temple. It wasn't huge but not very small either. The temple was only one floor with a balcony going all the way around it. As they walked in they saw high decorated ceilings with intricate designs with a statue of a person right in the center of the room. Despite how old everything looked, it was clean. No dust, cracks or cob weds.

"This place… it feels… odd." Naruto said as the others agreed.

"Its obviously a temple for someone important but why haven't we never seen it before?" Gaara chipped in.

"It wasn't destroyed by the war either. That scroll might be able to tell us something." Sasuke said as he surveyed the room for any traps.

Naruto, once seen that it was okay to move on, grabbed the scroll and carefully opened it. He started to read it:

"I am The Six Path Of Sage. If you are reading this then what I had foreseen had come true. If so then they will be three who survives. I have created a Time/Dimensional travel. It will allow you to start over again in a parallel world closet to ours. Beware their maybe dramatic changes from what you know. People you know might not ne the same as you knew them. Use it wisely."

"Wow." Naruto whispered as he reread it.

"What is it Naruto." Naruto slightly mumbled about the weather or not it could be trusted.

"Guys… this temple belongs to… The Six Path Of Sage." Two pairs of eyes widen at the new information.

"That's not all. He saw this future, he saw us and he made a jutsu for our survival." He said as he handed the scroll over so they could read it to.

"We should do it." Gaara spoke after a while.

"We have nothing to lose." Sasuke said.

"And everything to gain." Naruto finished with that they put bit their finger and smudge blood on the seal and performed the hand seals.

**%**

Naruto had woken up as a pint sized baby. His father, the fourth Hokage, holding him close to his chest while in the other arm was a another baby, crying.

"Even though the winds in your eyes you still keep them open. You're really brave my son." Minato said as he looked down at his kids.

Naruto didn't like what he saw. Kyuubi had, indeed attacked the village but this time his dad, the Fourth Hokage used a different sealing method. His dad didn't die here, he was happy. The Kyubbi was sealed into both him and his twin, Natsume.

Naruto had gotten the ying or good half of the Kyuubi again. While Natsume had gotten the Yang or bad half of Kyuubi which was harder to control.

**%**

When Sasuke first woke up he wasn't happy to be a infant but was glad to get a second chance.

"Sasuke! Your awake!" Mikoto said with relief washing over as she saw her seeing her son after she herd about the Kyuubi attack.

Baby Sasuke had a cute confused look then smiled.

"I'm glad we decided to not go shopping today." Mikoto said as Sasuke realized what today was.

"Lets go ready for dinner, Sasuke." Mikoto said and they left while Sasuke thoughts wondered to Gaara and Naruto.

**%**

Back to Naruto

The seal wasn't painful but seeing your friends die for you was.

But that will change. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze wasn't going to waste his second chance. With those thoughts in mind he drifted to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**So how you like this chapter? Is there anyway I can improve it? Also how do you spell Sasuke's dads name?**

**Hope to see some reviews.**


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Naruto.

**Warning(s)**: ignorant people

"Talking"

Everything else

(A/N)

'Thinking'

* * *

5 years later

Its been 7 years since Gaara first arrived and he overall liked his new life. He had Shukaku once again in his body but this time he knows how to deal with him. The unwanted annoyance would give him a the biggest headache of his life every time he would lecture Gaara. God, did he hate Shukaku when he started to give lectures. He kept saying some bullshit about him needing more friends and all the people who wronged him should die. I mean Garra like Shukaku but his bloodlust wasn't something Gaara put up with. But then again Shukaku was one of the infamous tailed beast.

Gaara used his second chance to the fullest by getting closer to his siblings and mother (she's alive) though he's still working on his father but he made some improvement on him. Gaara luckily hasn't lost control over the one-tailed sand beast's blood lust. He just hoped that Naruto would be able to fix the seal permanently when he goes to the chuunin exams in a few years so he won't have to worry about damn thing and can finally go to sleep.

%

Five year old Naruto didn't enjoy having this family as his. The only time he enjoyed his time their was when he was with Sasuke and the Ichiraku's. His family had neglected Naruto since the moment he could walk. On the other hand their nanny, Hikaru, made up for all of the neglect by showering him with attention but in the end it just wasn't the same. But worst of all, he started feeling insecure about if he was being punished somehow in the form of never having a real family.

Naruto had noticed that it was around 10:00 a.m., meaning his family had ate breakfast without him… again. He was expecting that considering how often they'd done that in the past. Honestly, had he relied on family meals as his main food source he'd be dead by now. Good thing Naruto learned to cook during in his past life.

Naruto quickly made breakfast for one and ate it just as quickly. As he walked towards the front door of the mansion he noticed that the how empty it was. He, at first, thought they left to go on one of their family outings without him until he herd kunais' being thrown, once out the door, in the backyard and decided to check of out.

In the backyard was his parents, if you could call them that, and Natsume. She was a bit taller then himself by 2 inches but then again he was always short for his age and she looked like an exact replica of their mother just the why he was with his father.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Did you see that!" She explained. They working on Natsume's kenjutsu, which was done horribly but that didn't seem to matter with them.

"You did great sweetheart." Kushina, his mother said as she walked up to her. She had her usual ninja clothes but with her bright red hair in a high ponytail.

"Keep this up and you'll be the strongest kunoichi in the nation, princess." Minato, their father, told their 5 year old daughter.

A set of emotions raged through Naruto like waves, he hadn't felt this since he was younger. Envy. Envy for the way could never have real parents even though they're still alive. Of course, he knew some of his fathers techniques but he wanted to learn from his parents who aren't even bothered to teach him makes him wonder if they care. It was like he wasn't even apart of the family.

Seeing enough of the family moments he wouldn't and couldn't be apart of he left with his eyes stinging. Within a few minutes he came across the park where he saw Itachi with Sasuke.

"HEY SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he ran and tried to tackle Sasuke into a hug but he tripped over his own foot causing Sasuke to sweat drop.

"Err… Naruto… are you… okay?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to Naruto to help him.

"Yea."

"What's the Hokage's son doing here without guards? Wait, you two know each other?" Naruto's lips twitched a bit downwards at being called the Hokage's son and didn't go unnoticed by Itachi or Sasuke as he nodded.

"Yup!" Naruto said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Alright, I'll be watching from over there." Itachi pointed to the bench.

Sasuke and Naruto went over to the farthest part of the playground but still managed to stay to sight.

"Naruto, back when Itachi said 'Hokage's son's why did you-"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze not the Hokage's son or the Kurama's container." Naruto's bangs covered his eyes knowing that Sasuke could always tell when he lying through them.

"They don't-" Naruto shook his head, already guessing what he was thinking because of his previous life's reaction to being the Kurama container.

"Is there any major differences from your old live and here?" Naruto asked curiosity.

There was a moment of pause before Sasuke spoke up. "Mom's expecting." Naruto was shocked, he wasn't expecting this.

"That a good thing, right?" Naruto questioned.

"Yea, I guess it is. What about you anything different for you, besides having a family."

Naruto stiffened before saying in a weak voice, "Well, I… no my family… they have a Kekkei Genkais'."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the confession.

"Kekkie Genkais'?" Sasuke asked wanting to know more.

"Well both my parents have a different blood limit, so they past those genes onto us. My sister, twin actually, Natsume and she a genius. She was also able to active my both my parents bloodlines." Sasuke nodded, understanding but what caught his interest was the part of the bloodlines.

"You have a bloodline here." Naruto shook his head, confusing Sasuke.

"No they said that two different bloodlines mixing can cancel each other out so if I didn't get my blood limit around the same time Natsume got hers then I might not have one at all." Naruto said.

"Then what about your sister? How did she get both?" Sasuke asked.

"No the doctors said she was lucky and this almost never happens but she would be able to get the full version but maybe a watered down version of both blood limits." Sasuke wanted to change the subject, quickly.

"What about Gaara? Have you herd from him?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"No but we'll have wait until chuunin exams, we don't want to accidentally start something with the Suna and their Kazekage. Besides its not like we can help him in our current state. We'd just make him worry." Naruto said as he thought about how he could help his friend.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in understanding. He had changed through the years of war and now shows emotion. It had literally taken the world to end for this accomplishment.

"Lets go to the swings, Sasuke!" Naruto said trying to forget about the earlier conversation.

With Itachi

Itachi looked at the two kids at the far edge at the playground. They were heading towards the swings but what they were doing before was weird for kids. They weren't playing at all and Sasuke's expression varied throughout their conversation but they were kept hidden, but any shinobi would be able to see throught it.

'Why would Sasuke try (and fail) to hide his emotions.' Itachi decided to confront Sasuke about it later.

"Kakashi." Itachi said sensing Kakashi approach him.

"Itachi." Kakashi replied the greeting.

"What are you doing at a kids park?" Itachi asked wondering what could possibly make the famous copy cat ninja come at the kids park.

"Just trying to clear my mine when I saw sensi's son." He answered truthfully.

"What do you think about the Hokage's son?" Itachi asked wanting to know about what the four almost five year old had did to caused Sasuke's reaction.

"What do you mean? He's a bit on the short side but I don't see him or talk to him. As far as I know he didn't inherent either of his parents blood limit. He's an ordinary kid." Kakashi said confused at why Itachi would ask that question.

"Hn." Itachi was now in deep thought about the new gained interest in son of the fourth's.

'He's probably just like Sasuke, being compared to his sibling instead of seeing the he potential has.'

"By the way, why did you want to know?"

"Curious."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A/N: I FEEL SOOO BAD HAVING NARU-CHANS PARENTS LEAVE AND IGNORE HIM LIKE THAT! T.T I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! DON'T WORRY FOR NARU-CHAN I'LL MAKE SURE IT'S A HAPPY ENDING... OR WILL I?**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! First off I want to say is that I never imagined that my story of only two chapters(so far) would have gotten over 500 Hits. So thanks to all! ****XD. I'm sorry its taking so long to update but my computer isn't working properly plus I have writers block. T-T I know it sucks. Anyways I'm just here to say is the updates are going to be really slow if your wondering! Oh- and give lots of reviews everyone.**

**B.T.W. I'm uploading this from the local library! Hope for lots of reviews! I'll delete this as soon as I upload the new chapter!**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**hey every1! I know I haven't been updating but I decided that I'm going to rewrite the story because I didn't like how its written as well as the fact that I missed some important details. I'm currently rewriting it but it still has a lot of work to be done and then school came sneaking up on me. Have to keep my grades up if I'm going to pass.**

**WISH ME LUCK!**


	5. Good news

**The rewrite story should be posted up by tomorrow!**

**I re-titled it to New World!**


	6. YAY!

**I re-titled it to New World! It is now up! **


End file.
